


Who’s the Boss?

by CherieShipsIt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, F/F, Homophobic Language, If I decide to actually post the whole thing there will be sex ofc, Powerful Females, slightly mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieShipsIt/pseuds/CherieShipsIt
Summary: Anita is the personal bodyguard for the esteemed “Miss Andrade”. An infamous thief no one knows the face of. Taking advantage of this fact, Anita becomes Anita Andrade, effectively shielding Loba from the people that want her gone. (All the while putting herself in danger.)There’s definitely more between the two.Extremely short, almost a prompt of sorts.Switching POV.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Kudos: 23





	Who’s the Boss?

“Heh, Anita _Andrade_. Who knew it was this easy to come and kill you.” Two men stood a little over 10ft before her desk. Guns pointed straight at her. She didn’t flinch. One of the men nodded to the woman behind her, who wore a scared expression. Her eyes narrowed. “Hey slut!” The woman’s eyes darted to meet the man’s in a panicked but pleading manner. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing? Get out of here!” The woman nodded quickly and ran behind them through open double doors. ”Wasting a pretty face on a dyke like this,” he muttered. “I’ll show her later.” He smirked, then spat on the floor. “Any last words, _boss_?”

* * *

“This is for calling me a slut.” Loba shot at the unsuspecting victim. The other man turned to face her, but was down before he could even see her face. Anita had taken him down, double tap, one shot to the head, one to the chest. She sighed and muttered. “I mean it’s true, but I’m still hurt.” She pouted, watching as the man she shot squirmed and screamed still reaching for his gun. “Oh, look at you… _struggling_ in your own spit.”

“You _fucking_ whore!” Loba frowned. She shot him in the chest once, twice, attempting yet another shot, only for the gun to reply with an empty click. She let the gun slide from her gloved hand and onto the dead body.

* * *

Anita watched as Loba picked up her dress, stepped over the body and sauntered over to her. No doubt her heart was racing, Anita could _see_ that. Maybe this seemingly untouchable thief was scared. Maybe. _That_ , no one could tell, not even Anita. Not with the way Loba held herself. Confident, cool and collective. Sexy. God there was no denying that Loba was sexy. Empowered, of course.  
“Impeccable acting as usual.” Loba hummed as she tilted Anita’s chin up and away from her. “I could say the same to you, _boss_.” Loba paused for a moment and chuckled, then proceeded to lean down, pressing a kiss to the base of her jaw. Loba smiled.

“ _Good_.”


End file.
